Pillars of the Infinite Ocean
The Pillars of the Infinite Ocean are three magical pillars found in the Infinite Ocean. Overview The Pillars of the Infinite Ocean are the pillars of the foundation of all worlds of the Magic Dimension; they are the maintaining force of all the realms of the Magical Universe. If any of the pillars become slightest unstable, the whole Magic Dimension will fall apart. There are three Pillars: the Pillars of Light, of Balance and of Control, and each Pillar has a seal looking like a gemstone from which it gets its powers. If seal is removed or destroyed, the pillar will not need the seal again if it is stabilized again using Sirenix powers. The Pillars are each protected by Guardian Selkies. The Eye of Inspiration works as a map between the Pillars which are in huge triangle shaped formation within the Infinite Ocean. Pillar of Light The Pillar of Light is the pillar that illuminates the whole Magic Dimension. Pillar of Balance The Pillar of Balance maintains the balance of the Magic Dimension. Pillar of Control The Pillar of Control makes everything function properly in the Magic Dimension. Series Season 5 After entering the Infinite Ocean, Tritannus tried to activate the Emperor's Throne but failed and when he found out that it was because the leg of the throne was broken, he decided to steal the seals of the three Pillars and to fit them in the Throne where it was broken to repair it so that he will be able to activate it. He first stole the seal of the Pillar of Light, causing an eclipse in the whole Magic Dimension that de-stabilized all the realms of the Magic Dimension. The eclipse affected even the two Suns of Solaria, which put the life of King Radius in danger. When a Sirenix convergence by the Winx failed, Stella restored the Pillar by using the Light of Sirenix spell since the Pillar needed light to become stable again. However, Tritannus vowed to Icy, who had put herself in danger to save his life, that he will attack all the Pillars to destroy the whole Magic Dimension. In The Singing Whales, Tritannus steals the seal of the Pillar of Balance and the whole Magic Dimension loses its balance and starts shaking and causes the Singing Whales of Melody to disappear. After Musa releases the Singing Whales from Darcy's and Stormy's control, the Winx then use a Sirenix convergence to stabilize the Pillar and restore the balance of all the Magic Dimension. The Pillar of Control is first first seen in A Perfect Date. The Winx (excluding Tecna) go to destroy the final seal following Daphne's advice, so Tritannus will not be able to use it to activate the Emperor's Throne. However, knowing the danger of removing the seal, the Winx plan to stabilize it with a convergence. However, a hungry monster attacks them while doing that, but Tecna arrives and saves them. They destroy the seal and stabilize the pillar. After Tritannus found out that the seal had been destroyed he attacked the Pillar with his trident, causing storms and lightning in the Magic Dimension and making all the technology to go haywire. However the Winx's Selkies force Tritannus to retreat and restore the Pillar. Trivia *The Pillar of Light is the tallest pillar of the three because the light (which is a part of the pillar) goes from the base up to the surface of the Infinite Ocean. *Every Pillar is unique. **The Pillar of Light releases a very large amount of cyan light with ancient rocks around it. **The Pillar of Balance does not release anything but it has smaller replicas around it. **The Pillar of Control releases a raging, fuchsia lighting on top of the pillar and a Giant Eel has its home near it, indirectly providing it with an additional guardian. Gallery Luz.png|The Pillar of Light Equilibrio.png|The Pillar of Balance controle.png|The Pillar of Control Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Locations Category:Infinite Ocean Category:Magic Dimension Category:Underwater Category:Pillars of the Infinite Ocean